Operation PROTECT
by Alexis45
Summary: My first fanfiction ever! Numbuh 362 is kidnapped by Jimmy and Numbuh One has to save her!


_Here you go guys, my very first fanfic. I hope you all like it!_

One very dark and gloomy evening, right outside the Sector V treehouse..

"Do you have it?" said the mysterious man with anger in his voice.  
"H-have what?" said Numbuh 13  
"The code module fool!"  
"H-here it is.."

The mysterious man snatches away the code module and the boy walks away slowly..

"Hold it, where do you think your going?"  
"H-home?"  
"Fool! Did you really think i'd let you go that easily?"  
"P-please, dont hurt me! I'll do anything!"  
"Aaaanything?"  
"Anything!"  
"Now, I want you to go fetch me.." whisper whisper whisper

The boy gasps in surprise.

**incoming transmission**

now loading: kids next door mission  
operation: p.r.o.t.e.c.t.

protect  
rachel  
ongoing  
transport  
ends  
cabin  
traitors

**begin transmission**

"W-what? You want me to do what?" said the boy, allmost shaking.  
"Do it! Or else, say goodbye to your precious yipper cards!"  
"You would never!"  
"Oh yes I will!"  
"Okay, okay! " grumble grumble grumble  
"Now that's settled, let's send to miserable kids next door a little greeting.. hehehehehhehehe..."

In the Sector V treehouse, Numbuh 2 and 4 were playing a videogame, Numbuh 3 as usual messing around with her rainbow monkeys, Numbuh 5 as allways listening music and reading magazines. But not Numbuh One, he was just sitting there waiting for something to happen... Suddently, an alarm sounds..

"The sooper secret mail drop!" said Numbuh One. Everybody else gathered around him. It was a video card.

"Why hello numbuh dumb, as you can see, I have your precious supreme leader and the rest of your sector in my every command" It was Jimmy, the fourth grade president for life. "Bring her here!" said jimmy.

"Rachel!" said Nigel  
"Numbuh 1, you have to bring the--"  
"Shut up girl" said Jimmy  
"Jimmy! Get your hands of her or else!"  
"Or else what baldy? In case you havent noticed, look behind you!"  
"Numbuh Two? Numbuh Five? Where are you guys?"  
"Their safe and sound riiight here, but they wont be unless you come up here and save them!"  
"W--why are you doing this?"  
"WHY? WHY? Revenge! Thats why! You ruined my perfect relationship with Lizzie! But forget about that no good girl, I found someone even more perfect for me! My true beloved Rachel!"  
"Rachel will never love you!"  
"Are you forgetting something Nigel old boy? I have the boyfriend helmet riiight here!"  
"You want a boyfriend?"  
"No fool! I rewired so it will work on her! Enough talk! If your not up here at moon base by 12:00PM sharp, you can say goodbye to your precious girlfriend!"  
"My.. girlfriend? Rachel is not my girlfriend! We're just.. friends! That's all!"

Numbuh 362 managed to get free of Jimmy's free by biting Jimmy's finger.

"Rachel!"  
"Nigel! There's not enough time, I never never thought i'd say this, but your going to have to use the sooper secret emergency bypass code up on moon base. Your going to have to go on undetected, Jimmy set up double security everywhere!"  
"Why you little--" said Jimmy, smacking Rachel's head  
"Numbuh one!"  
"Rachel! Rachel!.."

**transmission interrupted**

**transmission restablished  
11:45PM  
**  
Up at moon base..

"Grrrr, where is Numbuh One? If he's not here by 12 then he can say goodbye to this precious little face" said Jimmy, holding the supreme leader's chin up. All of a sudden, Jimmy moved closer to Rachel, allmost as if he wants to kiss her.

"Wh-what are you doing? Get away from me!" said Rachel, allmost blushing and pushing him away.

"Now now, you would want me to use this would you?" said the 4th grade president for life while holding up the boyfriend helmet.

All of a sudden, one of the guards near him fell to the groud unconscious. Jimmy was too distracted by it that he didnt notice Numbuh One pulled Rachel away. They were running through the main hallway and found a place to hide.

"Rachel! I'm so glad your okay" said Nigel pulling the tape off 362's mouth.  
"sigh Numbuh one! I'm uhh, glad to see you!" said Rachel. There was a long pause, they both were staring at each other. The supreme leader put her hand on Numbuh one's lap. They both got off the bench holding hands, and all of a sudden 362 slipped.

"Rachel! Y-your hurt!" said Numbuh one, the expression on his face worried sick by her broken leg  
"I--"

All of a sudden Jimmy came out of no where.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" said Jimmy.

Numbuh One quickly carried Rachel on his shoulder and ran as fast as he could to the sooper secret emergency bypass code chamber and slamed the sliding door shut.

"Whew, that was a close one" said Numbuh One, and leaning 362 against the wall so she could stand. Numbuh One walked up to the computer, and entered "kndrulesforlife".

"Error? What?" said Numbuh One, shocked.

Jimmy was chainsawing down the door.

"Rachel! The password! It doesnt work" said Nigel  
"That will be my fault, I uhh, changed the password uhh.. a long time ago?"  
"Hurry! Jimmy's allmost made it through!"  
"The password is uhh.."  
"Rachel! Hurry!"  
"The password is.."  
"Rachel! He's allmost through!"  
"The password is-"  
"Rach--"  
"ILOVENIGELUNO!"

**TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED**

I'll try to update it as soon as I can, I hope you all like it!


End file.
